Internet protocol networks, often referred to as IP networks, are complex systems used by telecommunication service providers to provide high bandwidth transmission of data packets, often over long distances. Data transmitted over an IP network may be internet related data, but may also be data for any other purpose, such as voice telephone calls transmitted using voice over IP protocols.
An IP network comprises a plurality of high bandwidth links, such as high capacity fiber optic cables, connecting telecommunication equipment, such as routers. Routers and other equipment may be co-located in points of presence, often referred to as PoPs. Packets of data are transmitted from a first router to a second router over the intermediate link connecting the first and second routers. To transmit a data packet from an origin router in an IP network to the destination router, the data packet is transmitted in a series of “hops” from one router to the next until it reaches its destination. The node at which a packet begins is referred to as the origin node, with the final node being referred to as the destination node. At each router on the path, that router independently determines the shortest path route to the destination and transmits the packet on the next hop of that shortest path route. A measure of the total traffic on any link of the IP network may be obtained by measuring packets transmitted or received by the routers connected by that link, as each link joins two, and only two, routers. Accordingly, the total amount of traffic on a link over a given time period may be determined based upon the traffic transmitted and/or received by the routers on either end of that link over the link. A variety of methods are currently used to measure link utilization values, and other methods may be developed in the future.
While information describing the total utilization of the links in an IP network can be useful, telecommunication service providers often seek to obtain a measure of the traffic between pairs of origin and destination nodes of the IP network, rather than simply the volume of traffic on links in the IP network. By knowing the traffic passing between pairs of origin and destination nodes, network operators can better plan future network development and better manage network traffic through setting appropriate link weights to optimize network performance.
Optimizing network performance can be a critical issue for telecommunication service providers operating IP networks. Large scale IP networks are expensive investments, and upgrading an IP network to, for example, add additional links to accommodate increasing traffic demand, requires both significant capital investment and considerable time for planning, preparation, and installation.
However, optimal planning and management of an IP network can occur only if adequate information regarding network traffic is available to the network operators. The present invention provides improved methods for modeling current network activity and forecasting future network activity.